les_chroniques_devilliousfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:PsychoPaleNoel
((Admin PsychoSoubi here! OwO / I am an English speaking Evillious Fan from the English wikia. I would love to get to know everyone here~ I do RP as a psychotic version of Pale on the Wiki Chat, just to let you know... XD *is shot)) Yo. In case you didn't know when you clicked the link, I'm PsychoPaleNoel, but you call me Pale or else. Very few people get excepted from that rule! I should probably put down some stuff you want to know about me.... * I am easily pissed off. Do not start something if you want to make it out alive. * If you try to pair me off with Seth, even as a joke, you automatically die. * I take medicine to reduce homicidal thoughts, but I haven't seen it in a few days.... * I hate Soubi, End of story. Family: Seth Twiright - twin brother Paula Noel - sister Serena Twiright - sister Evil-Food-Eater-Conchita - my (disowned) son UnitedStateofPikaculious - (like a) sister Meta Salmhofer - Ex-girlfriend Milky Eights - Ex-girlfriend (get this woman away from me) Gammon - I'll kill him the next time I see him! >8U Kirill Clockworker - Family Friend ---- ((And now that he's all done, it's my turn~ My name is Soubi, derived from my long Deviantart name, AgatsumaSoubi20. I am also known as Pare by Pika or simply Pale when no one wants to use my silly nickname. (I used Evils-Theater's profile as a model for my own. I don't know how to format this stuff myself yet. XD) I will say this now; I may be on Deviantart a lot, but please do not tell me which profile to go on and when. I check them regularly and will see your post within twelve hours. I do have a schedule to adhere to. I will only accept such 'requests' if I haven't been on the account for a certain amount of time.)) History ((It's hard to say when I first came across the world that is the Vocaloid/UTAU fandom, but I do remember that my first Vocalouid song was Insanity by Circus-P. Shortly afterwords, I came across UTAU while looking for a way to get myselt Vocaloid. As of right now, I own Rin and Len ACT2, but they give me trouble from time to time... =u= My first contact with the Evillious Chronicles was listening to Servant of Evil, back in the summer of 2013. Admittedly, I only listened to it because I was bored and looking for something to do with my unlimited free time, but that one song had me hooked. However, I really began to get into the series when I first heard Escape of the Witch Salmhofer (aka, the first MEIKO song I liked XD). I didn't find the wiki until recently in early January, when a friend of mine suggested that I take a look at the site. I joined as PsychoPaleNoel, keeping to my Pale persona, and have never looked back. When I first joined the chat, I was scared out of my mind, unsure of what to do or say. But the people there were very warm and opening, and now I can't wait to see what chaos brews in the chatroom~ 8D)) Personality and Traits ((Huh, I'm not quite sure how to explain my personality. Most times, I'm usually nice and willing to lend an ear. Though there are some times that I create chaos for the sake of chaos. If you don't believe me, just ask Pale and FA (or better yet, their kids. XDD). Like everyone else, I do have triggers that can throw me into a bad mood. You'll know when it happens by my apparent tone on certain topics. I may also be partially sadistic sometimes, but I swear I'm good otherwise! XD As a general warning, most of my thoughts tend to take to the violent side. I think that's why it's fun for me to RP as Pale~)) (No, you're just a psychopath, Soubi ((SHUT UP, PALE! THIS IS MY SECTION!)) Skills and Abilities ((In comparison to Pale, I am the true Master of Maliciousness~! I'm good at making some canon characters hate my guts, as well as twist them until they bend to my will! >8D I dabble in a few mediums, including drawing, literature, games, and MikuMikuDance. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think my only redeeming quality as an artist at this point is my MMD models. XD )) Habits ((I am usually a grammer fanatic, always checking my response before I post for spelling errors. However, there are times that I miss something and it turns into a funny joke on chat. My most common emoticons are (XD) (8D) (>:\) (>~<) (T^T) and (;~;) )) Trivia ((Conceptualization and Origin *My apparent HERs is from being around Pale so much~ (lol). *My true origins shall remain unknown until the end of time~ Curiousities *Whenever I speak in chat, I will use the ((brackets)), but they somehow manage to disappear in PMs (unless Pale is there too). *I may be one of the few people in chat that isn't someone's mother, sister, or some other family member. *Somehow, I have become the Senpai for Bany~ 8D *not complaining there*)) Wall of Crazy (This section is for anyone to edit and put in some crazy thing about Soubi or Psycho Pale Noel in general~ owo) Pale - Soubi is a Psycho. End of story. *is shot by admin* Lawful: You owe me a Rare Candy. (Camila A. Slash: Nah, jk - *is shot by Lawful*) LEMMINGS LEMONS ALL DAY EVERYDAY-//brick'd y'all are a bit odd as is everyone else in chat. and I'm...maybe not human. Favorite Characters (Not in Order) *Meta Salmhofer *Pale Noel *Held *Caspar Blankenheim *Margarita Felix Blankenheim *Seth Twiright *Yukina Freesis *Gear Favorite Songs (Not in Order) *Chrono Story *Survival MA - Who Will Survive *Handbeat Clocktower *Project MA *Labrotory of the Full Moon *Escape of the Witch Salmhofer *Red Shoe Parade *Servant of Evil - Velvet Mix